


I Kissed a Boy (And Liked It)

by Androids_in_Metropolis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi, BoyxBoy, Crack, Funny, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Short, Slash, challenge, strange pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry kisses Crabbe at one of the Weasley Twins messy parties. </p><p>Prompt by Lily and Prongs (fanfic.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed a Boy (And Liked It)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.

Harry was drunk, quite obviously to those around him. Butter beer with a twist of fire liquor starting at six pm was not a good idea, that is, unless you really wanted to get smashed. Incidentally, that is exactly what Harry had wanted. That was the only reason he was sitting at the Weasley Twins room of requirements party, sipping on his beer. He had no idea what number it was-He had given up counting hours ago. Why would the chosen one want to get hammered? That's what everyone was wondering, watching and whispering behind their magically altered for the occasion hands. It was a costume party, as the twins had said. It wasn't the kind of costume you would have thought, no, it was better. Harry saw people with fancy dress hats for heads and fish for hands.

 

Ron sat heavily next to him, a girl dancing on his lap. It was one of the parvati twins, her whole body seeming to be a massive mess of glitter. Ron was laughing and gyrating with her, and Harry quickly turned away. There was something strange about this all. No one was acting at all like themselves except the twins, who seemed to just be watching the whole mess unfold. They looked at Harry and winked before stalking off to stop a brawl between Neville and an unidentifiable Slytherin. Harry couldn't tell if he had imagined the wink, but if it was what he thought it was than the twins were up to something, and the twins were always up for something. He put down his beer, standing shakily to his feet. Fresh air, that's what he needed. He was probably just a little too stuffy-The room was getting quite warm as body mashed and clashed together in the center.

 

It seemed to be turning into some kind of mad ball, a ball where you were anything but yourself. Harry could tell people were still talking about him, and he saw Hermione throw him a worried glance as she let Krum have his way with her. It was strange, she would never act that way...Harry shook his head, weaving his way more quickly through the crowd. It was a strange night. He had wanted to get hammered, trashed even. It had been his sudden, and imiture way of dealing with the odd feeling he had in his chest. His scar had hurt the night before, and he had woken up sweating after some night terror he couldn't remember. Now he thought it was an awful idea, and it just so happened he had dragged his best friends down with him too. He was always doing that.

 

He stopped halfway to the door, debating weather to go back and try and get them, but his fuzzy brain wasn't cooperating with rational thought. "Bulocks!" he hissed, a strange pain wrenching him away. All he wanted was a bit of fresh air, the party was great, wasn't it? The twins were always throwing parties...weren't they? Shaking his head Harry walks out, he isn't sure what is going on. Was it something they did often? Could be.

 

As soon as the cool air hit his face as a draft came down the corridor his head began to clear. It was late, and students should be in bed. He knew that, but he was feeling reckless. Slipping the invisibility cloak that he had come in back around his shoulders he sped down the hallway, his face a mask of hungover before the real thing. He needed the grounds, and he seemed to be loosing them. He turned down all the wrong ways, weaving his way between all the wrong stair ways. Finally he was well and lost, and he sat down with his back against the wall, signing. There was a nice draft, but it wasn't quite the outside. He had slipped the cloak of his head, leaning heavily back. He heard a footstep, and he was torn between jumping and hiding. He ended up doing a mix of the the two, the invisibility cloak half on, as he gave an awkward jolt.

 

"Shh," someone hissed, and he poked his head out. A chubby, red faced boy stood in front of him, his Slytherin colour coded sweater sticking to his sweaty form.

 

"Crabbe?" Harry whispered, pulling the cloak the rest of the way off. He would have normally stayed hidden, but there was really no point to it now. He doubted that Crabbe was any threat to him anyway.

 

The red faced individual sat down next to the chosen one, his face growing more red with the exertion of sitting down. "Some party, huh?" he mumbled, leaning against the wall like Harry was. "whatever the twins did, it feels awfully funny," he mumbled, closing his eyes slowly.

 

Harry nodded, surprised at how easy it was to talk to Crabbe. He was a nice guy when not around the putrid blond, and Harry had never had a chance to appreciate it. He wanted to kiss him..."Can I?" he whispered, leaning over Crabbe, cupping his chubby face. Crabbe was blushing, but he nodded. He wanted this, at lease, right then he needed it. Maybe the twins had put something in the drinks, but it was a mutual feeling of need.

 

Dipping down Harry messily kissed the other, his black hair falling into his eyes. He felt Crabbe pressing closer, and took it as permission to kiss him more fully, pulling away smiling. "Don't tell," he whispered, leaning against the wall, exhausted.

 

"You too," Crabbe whispered, getting gruffly to his feet and beginning to stock away. Harry watched him leave, feeling an odd flush covering his cheeks.

\-------

That night was never spoken of after that. Too much had happened, and no one was sure what. Even the twins didn't bring it up. Harry was secretly known as the phantom of the party, he had disappeared halfway through and hadn't come back.

 

Some secrets are meant to stay hidden, and Crabbe and Potter had one of those secrets. Ones your friends wouldn't understand, and your mother would cry at. "I kissed a boy, and I liked it too," Harry confided in his pillow the next week. It was almost summer, and neither of them had talked about it. Some things come to nothing, and Harry wasn't entirely sure he wanted nothing, but oh, well. It was their secret.


End file.
